esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Eurasian Commonwealth
from the Tiber River in Julium.]] The Eurasian Commonwealth (Eurasian: Manocomunitas Eurasiana) is the unofficial designation for the extremely close relations shared between Eurasia and many of its former territories. At present, a majority of states in Esamir have at some point or another experienced occupation by Eurasian forces, and in several cases Eurasian Raetic Culture completely displaced the native culture, establishing Neo-Raetic Cultures in Arveyres, Marquette, Duresia, and many others. There is not official body existing that can be truly considered a commonwealth, instead the former Eurasian territories maintain extremely close cultural, diplomatic, and economic ties with their former colonial ruler. In the case of Arveyres, a special relationship still exists, as Arveyres is an autonomous province of Eurasia. Former Eurasian Territories . It should be noted that these territories were never all under Eurasian control at the same period in time and that the borders of the Empire shifted over centuries.]] Eurasia has, in the past and in the present, occupied a great deal of the land in Esamir, principally in Norda and Ekstera. At present, Eurasian territory consists of most of eastern Ekstera and around 1/3 of Norda. At its largest extent at any given point, Eurasia controlled both Ascania and Marquette in addition to its current territorial holdings. During the Interregnum in the 1300's, Eurasia lost almost all of its foreign holdings, maintaining Arveyres and several other overseas colonies only. Marquette Marquette existed as a Eurasian territory for several years, until in the 1300's Marquetien nationalists seized upon the chaos in Julium during the Interregnum and liberated the country entirely. Today, Marquette remains an independent nation, but maintains very close ties with Eurasia, despite its generally isolationist attitude toward other nations. Eurasia has previously and continues to help Marquette with military development, and many Eurasian corporations use Marquette as a tax shelter. Duresia During the Eurasian occupation of Duresia, only half the country was occupied. The germanic Lyria remained independent, largely due to the large mountain passes which discouraged continued Eurasian expansion. Ascania fell under Eurasian occupation and was subsequently Raeticized. Following a series of barbarian incursions into the region, Eurasian forces gradually withdrew and were entirely gone by the 1300's. In Ascania the Eurasians left behind a thoroughly Raeticized people, who spoke a language derived from Vulgar Eurasian. However, Ascania still possessed many Germanic elements, and today is a sort of a blend between the Lyrian north and their former Eurasian occupiers. Aloia Aloian relations with Eurasia are more complex than other nations. Aloia initially was home to refugee Solvani who fled the end of their long war with Eurasia. After Aloia fell under Eurasian control, these Solvani were almost entirely destroyed by successive Eurasian efforts, whereafter loyal Germanic tribes from Lyria were brought to the area to repopulate it. This began Aloia's strong Germanic roots. In fact, Aloia's adoption of Raetic traditions were almost entirely restricted to the upper classes, and the lower classes stayed very Germanic. New Zealand Large portions of New Zealand were occupied by Eurasia for many years, but very little culture was transplanted to the area. It was purchased from Eurasia by New Tarajan for a still-undisclosed price. The only real effect Eurasian occupation on New Zealand had was the complete destruction and displacement of native populations, which allowed the Germanic Tarajani settlers to colonize the region without much issue. Category:Eurasia Category:International relations